Three Words
by serenity2bliss
Summary: DL. UPDATE:CHAPTER 5. Rated T just to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Three Words**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Big thank yous to SallyJetson for the beta ;) Hope y'all enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"What's your three words to describe me?"

"What?"

"Describe me in three words."

"Danny…"

"Come on, Montana. Humor me. You know you want to."

Lindsay had to crack a smile at what he just said.

They were in the break room, eating lunch; potato salad for her and meatball sub for him.

"I think I humored you enough last night."

Danny stopped chewing his sandwich to smirk at her.

They'd been together for three months now, and he had never been more content with his life. They kept their relationship quiet. It's not that they wanted to keep it a secret. They just didn't see the need to announce it to the world.

He knew the whole lab kinda figured it out but they didn't come out and say it and that suited the both of them just fine. He noticed Mac gave him a 'look' from time to time, especially when he and Lindsay were working on a case together.

He knew Mac was happy for him and Mac was just looking out for Lindsay, and he appreciated that.

To Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe deserved all the love and care in the world.

_Love._

Before she came along, Danny never given that word a second thought. It was such an alien concept for him.

But not now. Not anymore.

He had yet to say those three, magical words to her out loud but he had expressed it to her in a different way, in a different language.

Like he did last night.

Everything they did in bed together was his way of telling her how he felt without scaring her off all the way back to Montana. They were together, yes, but he didn't exactly know where he stood.

He didn't exactly know how she felt about him.

The only time he felt truly connected with her was in bed.

Not that he was complaining in that department. They were good and happy together. Both in and out of bed.

He wanted to say those three words with clarity and honesty but he didn't want to take the chance of having her walk out of his life. Those three words could wait.

He just had her. And he had every intention of keeping her.

"Earth to Messer. Come in, Messer."

He blinked and gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm still here, Montana and I ain't going anywhere."

If only she knew how much he meant that.

"Okay…three words. Describe me."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you're over that already."

Danny pursed his lips and shook his head. He took another bite of his sandwich.

She sighed again.

"Fine. Three words. **Bad**-**in**-**bed**."

* * *

**p/s: Should I just leave it here or should I continue? Chapter 2 is ready and beta-ed, just waiting to be posted. Sometimes i think this is good enough to be a oneshot but sometimes i don't! lol! So please help me decide!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A mega huge thank you to my beta, SallyJetson for her endless patience 'cause my grammar can be a real pain-in-the-ass!**

**Thanks to each and every one of you guys who have reviewed and so very supportive of this fic. Sorry I couldn't reply to any of your messages personally 'cause ff went totally bonkers! But I really do appreciate all your kind words!hugzz

* * *

****Chapter 2**

Danny choked on his sandwich as soon as the three words left Lindsay's mouth.

_Bad in bed?!_

He stared at Lindsay through watery eyes as he coughed to clear his throat. The fact that Lindsay was laughing at his face didn't exactly help.

After his coughing slowly subsided, he took a big gulp of his Coke and patted himself on the chest. He took a deep breath.

"Tell me you did not mean that," he said gruffly.

She grinned at him. "Of course I did."

His eyes turned wide. "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"How would you know?"

"Because… it is impossible that you faked all the multiple orgasms I gave you in **_each_** round of our hot, sweaty sex **_every_** freakin' night!"

Lindsay gasped and turned a bright shade of red. "Danny!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Keep your voice down! They'll hear you!"

"Take back what you said or they'll be hearing more than that."

Lindsay leaned forward toward him and said," You wouldn't."

He leaned forward too, their faces only inches apart. "I would."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Uh, yes, I would."

"Nooo, you wouldn't," she said again, eyes narrowed to a thin slit.

"How would you know?" He quickly gave her a peck on her nose and flashed her a smug smile.

She growled at him. "Fine, I take it back. You win. You're not bad in bed! In fact, you're so fuckin' fantastic you blow my mind away with all the freakin' orgasms you give me!"

Danny folded his arms across his chest and winked. "Now that's what I'm talking about. But that's 18 words, sweetheart. You're only allowed three," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and said through clenched teeth, "For the record, I'm only doing this to shut you up and I am in no way, **_no way_**, enjoying this in any way, shape, form or fashion."

He taunted her. "Sure you are."

"No, I'm not," she snapped.

He chuckled, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Montana. Maybe you'll believe that someday. Now quit stalling, woman and give me my three words!"

"Okay, okay! Sexy…charming…outrageous! There you go!"

He clapped his hands and gave her a proud smile. "There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

She grinned and ate the last piece of her potato salad before she made a move to get off of her seat. Danny, as fast as a snake, grabbed her wrist to hold her in place.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to work, boyfriend dear. That's why we're here, remember?"

"Cute. Adam will give you a buzz when he's done with your result."

"But, I have to -"

He cut her off. "Game's not over yet, Montana."

She looked at him, confusion marked her features.

He gave her a lopsided grin and said huskily, " The ball is in my court now."

TBC

* * *

**I'm apologize for this chapter is not as good as the first one. I thought i could get this fic all wrapped up in two chapters but i couldn't! lol! I just write whatever it is that crosses my mind and one thing leads to another and here I am...stuck with this cliffhanger. But fear not, as chapter 3 will be posted once it is beta-ed! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Again, all props goes to SallyJetson. Without her help, this story is a big mess of jumble words!**

**Thank you so very much for all your reviews. Those reviews help a LOT!**

**I think this chapter is the most fun to write so far and hopefully you guys will enjoy it as much as I do :D**

**AN 2: All mistakes are mine and no one else's

* * *

****CHAPTER 3**

She stared at him. "Wh – what do you mean?"

"I mean, now it's my turn to let you know what I think of you, dear girlfriend, in three lovely, sweet words."

"Pfffftt. What makes you think I want to know?" she scoffed.

"Because curiosity is your middle name and I know you. You want to know but you're just too stubborn to ask."

"Danny," she said sweetly. "I. Don't. Care. You and I are together now. I like you. And I know you like me 'cause otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation, which suits me just fine at this point."

"And why's that?" he asked with a grin.

"Just…because."

"Yeah, that's a good reason." He snorted. "Sure you don't want to know?"

She nodded. "Absolutely sure."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Okay, then."

He got up from his stool and threw the remains of his lunch and his empty can into the bin. He grabbed a paper napkin on the shelf, wiped his hand with it, and left the break room.

Lindsay gaped after him in disbelief.

_He walked out on me! That rat, stud muffin ass just walked out on me! In the middle of our conversation!_

Then she cocked her head to one side and frowned.

_I don't care what he thinks. Really, I don't. And he's wrong about me. I'm not curious. Curiosity is **not** my middle name. It's Ann! Besides, curiosity killed the cat, remember?_

She smiled to herself and nodded. She sipped the last drop of her cola as her phone vibrated. She flipped it open.

1 new message.

_Must be Adam._

She clicked OK.

_**Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.**_

_**Sure you don't wanna know?**_

She seethed in frustration. _Screw the cat! They had better be some good freakin' three words, Messer!_

She snapped her phone shut and practically sprint out of the break room to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: As usual, huge thank you goes out to my beta, SallyJetson. You did a fabulous job in making this chapter readable! LOL!**

**For all of you guys who have taken the time to review, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**To all the readers, thank you to you too ;)**

**AN2: All mistakes are mine and no one else's

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Messer!"

He swung around in his chair with a big smile on his face. "Yes, dear?"

Lindsay, slightly breathless, was standing at the doorway with her feet apart and hands on her hips.

If looks could kill, Danny would be burnt to crisp by now.

"You win. Give it to me," she growled.

"Give what?"

She held her hands up in frustration and said with annoyance, "Your God-damn three words! The ones that you delightedly dangled under my nose minutes ago! I want it! Give it to me!"

"You said you didn't want to know. You said you didn't care."

"Well…maybe I do care," she admitted in defeat.

He chuckled. "Well don't just stand there. Get your cute ass over here. Close the door behind you."

She giggled and did as she was told.

After she settled down in her seat, she placed both arms on her desk, one hand under her chin, supporting her face.

She grinned. "Okay, shoot."

"Shoot? Maybe you and I should spend less time together, Montana. You're beginning to talk like me. On second thought, maybe we should just do less talking and more –"

"Hold that thought, cowboy," she snorted. "Tell me what I want to know, and we'll see about giving you more 'more'."

Grinning, he leaned back in his seat and folded his hands behind his head. He let out a theatrical sigh. "A girl after my own heart."

"I know," she said sweetly. "Now quit changing the subject and tell me!"

"Hmmm…three words to describe Ms. Lindsay Monroe…lets' see," he squinted his eyes and pretended to think it through.

She kicked him hard under the table and he howled in pain.

"Dammit, Montana! What the hell was that for?!"

She gave him a sugary sweet smile but her eyes were shooting daggers.

"Quit stalling or I'll kick higher and aim for your puny manly jewels!"

Danny chocked back a cough and gasped. "Puny?! Have you been sleeping with another guy behind my back 'cause mine sure as hell ain't –okay, okay, I tell you!"

Lindsay flashed him a smug smile which Danny returned with a snort.

"Man, you are one scary woman. Hot, but…scary!"

She tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow. "Hot but scary? Is that your three words for me?"

"Right this very moment? You bet they are!"

"Better rephrase that, lover boy, or I swear you will not be getting any-"

"I take that back!"

She snickered and rolled her eyes.

Danny Messer is _soooo_ easy...


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Special thanks to my beta SallyJetson for sticking by me throught out this entire fic! We did it! LOL!**

**To all of you guys who have taken the time to review, I can't thank you enuff. Y'all have been super duper great to me! Really!**

**I had a blast writing this series and that's because of each and everyone of you so, thank you, again! **

**AN2: All mistakes are mine and no one else's**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

Lindsay Monroe…

Lindsay Ann Monroe…

If it were up to me, she wouldn't be a Monroe any longer.

Lindsay Ann Messer…

It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

Now, how shall I describe one Lindsay Monroe in three words when I can't even formulate a single best word to describe her?

She's beautiful…but her beauty is more than just skin deep.

She's intelligent…well, that goes without saying because she is a CSI after all.

She's sexy…but I doubt she realizes how much.

She's funny…her sassy comments never fails to amuse me. Plus, she gets all my corny jokes.

She's a fire-cracker…especially during her time of the month, which makes teasing her extra fun.

She's all that and a whole lot more.

But most of all, she brings out everything good in me.

Hell, she** is** everything good in me.

She taught me that life is more than just fun and games, more than just blood and tears.

Life is everything in between.

She makes me humble.

She makes me whole.

Never have I dreamed in a million years that I would stumble across someone like her in New York City.

I'm not a player by any means but women do come easily for me and none of them hold a candle to her.

She doesn't know this but there is never a day goes by that I don't thank God for bringing her all the way from Montana to here, to New York.

To my life.

To my heart.

Simply put, she's…

"A dream come true," I whispered.

"What?"

Her voice startled me a little and brought me back from my reverie.

I stared at her. Confusion and concern marred her pretty face.

"You okay?" she asked, reaching forward to place her warm hand against my cheek.

I smiled. "I'm good."

She caressed my jaw and snickered," Good because I'm still waiting for my three words."

"Dream comes true."

"Excuse me?"

I took her hand that was caressing my stubbled jaw and planted a kiss on the knuckles. I looked at her dainty, soft hand.

The hand that never failed to stir a fire in me every time we touched.

My eyes focused on her fourth finger.

I swear on everything that I have, that one day, I will put a ring on that finger, no matter how long it takes to convince her that she is the only one for me.

That I am the man for her.

That she and I are meant to be.

I looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes and said, "Dream comes true. Those are my three words to describe you, Lindsay Ann Monroe. You're my dream comes true."

- THE END -


End file.
